


Blood Pops and Other Sweets

by Daughter_of_Lyssia_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adulterous Thoughts, F/M, M/M, Multi, PMS, Slash, Smut, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Transsexual, Vampires, WIP, transsexualism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19/pseuds/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19
Summary: Everyday school life is a daily struggle for Jasper, but along with his wife and family he always manages to overcome his vampiric nature. That is until the new student and the smell of blood catches Jasper’s attention. Adopted from Rokkis on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Harry Potter, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! READ! This story is about vampires, that drink blood. Stephanie Meyer may have ignored the problem, but Rokkis and I didn’t. This story contains PMS, SLASH, Transsexualism, adulterous thoughts, swearing, WIP and hopefully in the future some sweaty, dirty sex. This is a story about a triad. If you don't like don't read.
> 
> Note: I do not own the characters or the first five chapters of this story. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. The first five chapters of this story belong to Rokkis who did not feel the urge to write this anymore and allowed to be adopted by anyone who felt like it. I did just that. Now let us get on with it.

Jasper was forced to hold his breath once more as another of the noisy gossiping girls of Forks High brushed deliberately against him. His hand tightened around Alice, his wife, as the girl’s noxious feelings of lust and envy washed over him combined with a sickly mixture of perfume and blood.

“It’ll be okay, Jasper. Only one more period to go and then we go off hunting.” Alice whispered too low for the humans to hear. He squeezed her hand again in acknowledgement, as he had no intention of breathing in air to reply verbally to her. 

It was hard he mused and he often wondered why he bothered, but then glancing down at his beautiful dark-haired wife was always a good enough reason. The earlier they started in a town the longer they could stay. And although Jasper was definitely the one with the most problems he wouldn’t change it for the world. He would never have believed he would ever find the kind of love and family acceptance that he had discovered with the Cullens.

Squeezing his wife’s hand once more he bent down to kiss her cheek gently before taking a right and walking down to his locker. He had American History for last period along with his other brother Emmett. Though he hated not having Alice’s soothing presence around he knew he would be able to cope. Taking a breath more to keep up the appearance of human he immediately regretted it when the scent of stale blood slammed against him. Looking to his left he saw one of the more mellow girls in Forks, Webber or something walking down the same corridor heading to the same class as he. Though she was bleeding it wasn’t luckily the kind that even Jasper could easily control himself against. The girl was menstruating. And while still blood it had a stale dirtied scent to it making it even more unappetizing than animal blood. Again Jasper wondered why he kept bothering with the pretence of school. The dangers were always abound and though not for drinking the scent of blood regardless always triggered his thirst for these mortals.

Stealing himself once more knowing that it was only one more period before he could run freely through the forest, Jasper quickly grabbed his books and the assignment that was due for today before heading towards the classroom just as the bell went off.

What passed as his brother-in-law, Emmett smiled broadly at him and Jasper was already looking forward to playing some video games later in the day. Just before the teacher closed the door a smallish black-haired boy ran through. The newest resident of Forks high had brought almost as much controversy as the Chief’s daughter Bella Swan when he moved in alone barely a month ago. Though unlike Bella, he’d quickly faded into obscurity and Jasper hadn’t bothered to learn anything about the boy. The only thing he was sure of was that the boy’s name was apparently Black, but having actually come from England, had no relation to the Blacks on the Reservation. Ignoring the boy as he set down into an empty seat not too far from him, Jasper switched his focus to his favourite class. Being a Civil War Soldier, Jasper had always had an unique perspective and interest in American history and though sometimes dismayed at portrayal of different battles, especially one ones he himself had participated in, Jasper always felt deep loyalty to his country.

He tried to focus as usual and knew he had to breathe at least once in a while to keep up appearances but it seemed more difficult then usual as the scent of blood permeated thickly in the air. It seemed that more than one girl beside Webber was menstruating today and though something he was completely uninterested in, he had heard that girls living together had a tendency to have the same biological clocks. With his control as precarious as it was he found it supremely annoying today especially as he couldn’t focus as much as he usually wanted. 

Finally the bell rang as the teacher announced they were going to watch a movie next week. Packing together his things slowly he tried to wait for the other students to leave avoiding getting caught in the middle of all the humans. Emmett was waiting patiently for him.

“I’m so going to win. Then I’ll be the one who gets to buy the next one.” His brother’s smile was infectious and his happy feelings of competitiveness washed over Jasper making him smile in return.

“We’ll see.”

Walking towards the door Jasper saw they weren’t the only ones who had been slow. The new kid has also been slow and was walking in front of them out the door. Jasper half-way blocked out his brother’s rambling in favour of observing the new kid. His hair was black and slightly longish, brushing against his shoulder hiding his face effectively along with a pair of rather ugly glasses in Jasper’s opinion. He actually had no clue what color the boy’s eyes were. The clothes, while clean and relatively new, seemed to fit loosely on him making it hard for Jasper to determine his body-shape. Jasper guessed he was rather thin considering his rather midest height and thin wrists. His books were stuffed in a book bag hanging off his narrow shoulder as he walked in a rather slouched manner in front of the two brothers down the hall towards the lockers. Opening up his senses Jasper was flooded with much sharper feelings than he’d anticipated. It seemed Black was in slight pain along with feelings of deep mortification, nervousness, self-loathing with just a hind of deep seated need for something that Jasper had no idea what it could be. In fact the poignancy of the feelings made Jasper take in a surprised breathe of air. What he smelt however shocked him beyond anything he could have believed. The boy in front of him was bleeding. But not from a cut. The scent was stale and unappetizing. He was menstruating.

The realisation of this made Jasper stop dead like a statue in the corridor and just stare in complete bewilderment at the boy who was steadily walking down the corridor away from the two vampires having no clue his secret had been discovered.

“Jasper?”

His concern wafted over Jasper making him finally unfreeze and take notice of his surroundings.

“Are you okay? Do we need to get out of here fast?”

Taking a second to appreciate his brother’s attentiveness to his rather precarious hold on his control Jasper managed to give him a small smile despite the confusion most likely showing in his eyes.

“No, Emmett. It’s fine… but. Not here. I’ll tell you later. I need to talk to Alice and Edward as well.”

“No, problem bro. I’m famished anyhow.”

Taking care to keep to an acceptable human pace the brothers quickly exited the school and walked towards the rest of the siblings waiting in Edward’s car.

Jasper made sure to not give anything away to his mind-reading brother kept his mind on his American History books, though with the way Edward kept glancing in the rear-view mirror between him and Emmett, Jasper had no doubt that he knew something had happened.

-:-

“What do you know about the new kid?”

The family was gathered in the living room that evening and Jasper finally had a chance to explain that rather interesting discovery.

“Nothing special as far as I know. Why?” It was Edward that replied looking piercingly towards Jasper no doubt desperately reading his thoughts to try and find out the reasoning for his sudden interest. Jasper kept his thoughts carefully away from the corridor as he focused on his wife.

“I haven’t seen anything of interest. I saw him coming though but nothing else. I’ll keep looking though and see if I see anything interesting.” Jasper smiled slightly in thanks to his lovely Alice.

“Why on earth would somebody find that little urchin interesting? There’s nothing remarkable about it and it has the worst fashion sense I’ve ever seen!” Ah, that would be Rosalie his lovely twin. Jasper had never created an especially strong bond with Rosalie, as their differences were just too great. While stunning, she really wasn’t any match for his own wife.

A throat was cleared as Carlisle stood up from where he had been sitting on the armrest of his own wife’s chair. Jasper automatically focused all attention on the coven leader, and though Carlisle really didn’t come across as such, years in the army and later in the vampire wars had drilled Jasper to have a healthy amount of respect for authority figures, especially ones that let him join the family despite his struggling control.

“I spoke briefly with Chief Swan about Mr. Black when he came in with his daughter after she apparently broke her fingers getting out her truck…” He was interrupted by Rosalie snorting rather un-ladylike. But then again Jasper did halfway agree with the sentiment. It was well known that Bella was notoriously clumsy. After a pointed look towards his daughter, Carlisle resumed. “As I was saying, Chief Swan had been over to check up on the boy when it became apparent that he was living alone in the flat above Mrs. Stella’s coffee shop. According to the Chief anyhow it seemed Mr. Black is an emancipated teen living on his own. If what the Chief says was accurate the boy’s parents died when he was young and he moved here to get away from some problems in England. Though what exactly those problems were hasn’t been said.”

It was silent for a second before Esme broke it.

“Oh, that poor boy. Parents dead and living all alone. Is he doing okay in school? Does he have any friends?” The warmth and concern for the boy washed over Jasper warming him like a hug from his mother. Esme really was an amazingly warm and considerate vampire and Jasper always found himself being around her when emotions were turbulent in the house. Though that didn’t distract him entirely from the fact that he had never seen the Black kid around any of the other students. Did the boy have any friends?

“But why are we ever discussing this? It’s completely uninteresting!”

“Rose, babe. I am sure that Jasp has a good reason to bring it up.” Emmett had thrown his large arm around the slightly smaller Rosalie but she just huffed before folding her arms across her chest glaring at Jasper.

“Something happened in school today. We want to know what.” Edward almost had the same glaring look as Rosalie and Jasper couldn’t decide if it was because he agreed with the blond about the pointlessness of the discussion or was annoyed that Jasper had managed to hide it from him for so long.

“It’s just…” Suddenly Jasper didn’t really know what to say. Was it really relevant? Should he reveal the boy’s secret to his family? But then on second thought they could easily smell as well as himself and he knew that the boy shared at least one or other classes with his siblings.

“It was when Emmett and I left the History classroom. We were last but so was the Black child. He was walking in front of us and I thought I would just see what he was feeling…” He trailed off for a second trying to recall the strong emotions pouring off the small boy.”

“Was that why you suddenly froze in the hall?” Emmett asked.

“No… yes. Well. His emotions were really strong. He was in slight pain like a constant ache, but he was almost deeply embarrassed about something, along with strong feelings of self-loathing and even some fear. It was so strong that it made me gasp and that is when I smelt him.”

“Jasper” Carlisle had taken a step towards him, his face full of sympathy and understanding. “Is this boy your singer? If he is then we can…”

“No, it’s not that. I smelt blood.”

Immediately that awoke the doctor in Carlisle and his whole demeanour became focused.

“He was hurt?”

“No, that’s the thing. He wasn’t bleeding from a cut… it was… he was menstruating.”

The silence that fell in the room was somewhat disbelieving and really Jasper couldn’t fault them. It was a rather crazy thing to say as well and Jasper thought that if he could blush this would certainly be a good time.

“You’re joking?” Emmett was looking at him with complete disbelief. “Are you sure it was him? I mean there was that other chick… Weaber or something.”

“I’m sure. Yes, Webber was also dealing with her… feminine issue, but I am absolutely certain Black was as well despite it being subtle.”

This whole discussion was highly embarrassing really and he suddenly wondered why he’d ever brought it up.

“So the Black kid is really a girl. Who cares! Come on Emmett, I need some pampering.” and with that Rosalie dragged a slightly apologetic Emmett out of the living room and up the stairs. They heard the door to the bedroom close before Jasper finally sat down beside hi wife who immediately snuggled up. He felt even more embarrassed now for some reason. Rosalie was right really, it wasn’t any of his business.

“He’s not a girl.”

Jasper looked up towards Edward along with the rest of the family.

“I’ve got gym with him in the last period on Tuesdays. And though even his training clothes are loose he went with the rest of the guys into the boys locker.”

“Well, it is a rather peculiar discovery to be sure. But I for once must agree with Rosalie it really isn’t any of our business. If what Edward says is true then he may actually be intersexual or hermaphrodite.” Carlisle mused.

“But aren’t most hermaphrodites infertile?” Edward replied having undergone medical school he did have more knowledge than the others in their family.

“Not necessarily. People with Androgen insensitivity syndrome are usually infertile. But they are female in appearance with undeveloped male reproductive organs. You said that Black was male but he is apparently fetile considering he’s menstruating. There really are so many different diagnosis of intersexualism that I would have to research some. But that doesn’t mean that Mr. Black’s condition is any of our business. His privacy should remain as private as it possibly can. Is that understood?”

Edward and Jasper nodded in acknowledgement and with that Esme and Carlisle both retired to their own rooms for a while. Edward didn’t say anything either, as he migrated towards his own bedroom and soon enough soft music could be heard playing.

Jasper was still sitting on the couch next to his wife musing. He didn’t know why but his discovery of Black’s secret meant something to him. He knew now that telling his family had been a stupid thing to do, as Carlisle was absolutely right. It was none of their business. He did the human thing and sighed before leaning back into the couch. Why was the Black child so interesting? He knew nothing about him beside the latest discovery. There was nothing remarkable about the child.

“Why are you being so quiet about this, Alice? You haven’t said anything.”

Alice had been suspiciously silent. Had she not seen anything about this?

“Jasper… I…”

Now he was really interested. It was not for his wife to hesitate like this. Turning on the sofa so he could finally look down on his little Alice he found her adorable face looking contemplative as she stared off into the future perhaps.

“He’s…” Her voice was lowered and Jasper started to lean in so he could hear properly.

“Jasper, he’s… I don’t even dare to hope what I see Jasper.” Her voice was so quiet that even he had to concentrate to hear it.

“Oh, my love. He will be important, but I can’t see him clearly. There is something…” She trailed off again looking annoyed actually. Jasper had rarely seen her having such difficulties unless one of the shapeshifters were involved.

“There are so many futures and I can’t see him. I should have seen today, but I didn’t… but it doesn’t seem dangerous. And if the one vision I can come true… oh Jasper.” She turned her face towards his and smiled so beautifully that if he’d still been human he would have completely lost his ability to breathe.

“You will be so happy. And he needs, oh God he needs you so so much. We’ll all be so happy! And he’s so beautiful!”

“Who? Alice?”

“Hadrian.”

“Hadrian?”

Alice suddenly smiled mischievously and Jasper knew instantly that she wouldn’t be divulging any more of her vision. She really was a minx sometimes.

“Of course, Jasper. Hadrian Black. You will love him.”

And like the wind she was up from the couch leaving her husband sitting alone completely confused and bewildered.

Black.

Hadrian Black. And he was beautiful.

And he, Jasper, would love him.

Jasper had the sudden urge to bang his head against the wall. Freakin’ seers.


	2. Chapter 2

Though Edward seemed to be brooding a bit more than normal, nothing more was said on the subject of Black and so Jasper and his ‘siblings’ showed up as normal at Forks High the day after. Alice had predicted rain and cloudy weather for another good week and so Jasper once more found his control tested, though with the recent fill-up of blood today was easier than others. Biology filled up his first period and he and his wife had to suffer through another lecture about mitosis. It didn’t escape Jasper’s notice however that one of the first things he did was to take notice if he shared the class with Black, and judging by the small teasing smile from Alice she knew perfectly well what he was thinking. Jasper found it both infuriating and nerve-wracking. He’d spent the last forty years being faithful to his wife, never even entertaining thoughts about any other and here he was suddenly finding some seemingly random boy interesting.

English he exchanged his wife for Edward and sat beside his younger brother in the far back corner quickly followed biology. It wasn’t until he felt Edward stiffening almost imperceptive beside him that he realized the scent of stale blood had washed through the air again and this time with the entrance of Black. Jasper felt himself straightening as he let his senses gaze across the newest resident of Forks. Today he was wearing baggy unfashionable corduroy brown slacks that seemed to fit better in the 1970s then on any teenager of the new millennium. His black book bag that he seemed to favor over the locker was once more perched precariously on his narrow shoulder and he quietly made his way to the seat in the middle of the room half way down the rows. His upper body was covered by a black hoodie and his black hair was once more to be an untameable mess on his head shielding most of his face along with the hideous thick-rimmed glasses. Jasper did the human thing and huffed as he once more had no clue how the new kid really looked.

“He seems like he’s trying to stay unnoticed.” Edward spoke too quietly for humans to hear beside him. Taking a quick glance at his brother he found Edwards own golden eyes riveted on the mystery boy.

“What’s he feeling?”

Jasper frowned before turning back to the kid and focusing his senses towards one individual instead of being flooded by all the emotion in the classroom. Once more he was hit with a feeling of slight ache, coupled with a desire to flee, mortification and an almost overwhelming sense of self-loathing that seemed even stronger than the previous day. The emotions slammed into Jasper and makes him actually waver a bit on his seat causing enough alarm that Edward automatically reached out to steady him.

“Pain. So much pain.” Jasper had trouble not moaning out in despair. “He hates himself so much Edward. It’s suffocating.”

Edward’s face seemed pinched as he looked over at the new boy. 

“What’s he thinking?”

Edward calmed and took a deliberate breath before narrowing his eyes on the newcomer. Several minutes seemed to pass and as both of them easily blocked out the teacher and other students. Suddenly his brother’s face seemed to go slack and he gazed at Jasper with the closest thing to shock he had ever seen on Edward’s face.

“There’s nothing there. I can’t… I can’t read him!”

Edward’s shock mirrored the one crossing his own face as he turned his golden gaze towards the slip of a boy that suddenly seemed all the more interesting. What was he? Never before had Edward’s ability failed. While Alice couldn’t read the shapeshifters, Edward had no such problems. What was so different with Black?

“This is cause for worry, Jasper.” The blond merely nodded not taking his eyes off the new boy. The strategist in him was already calculating the potential threat this could pose to his family, but another part of him, the part that found himself concerned for the boy instantly rebelled the very notion of Black being viewed as a threat to be eliminated.

“I know. But I… I don’t think he’s a threat, Edward. Alice would have said something I think.”

“Hm… perhaps.” The brothers fell quiet as they contemplated the black-haired boy that seemed to shift slightly in his seat in front of them. Both of them caught the hand that slowly moved from the desk in front of him to gently rub his stomach. It was such an innocent action to any others, but the two vampires in the room took the action for what it really was.

“Is he suicidal?” Had Jasper been human he might have jumped in surprise at his brother’s sudden question; instead he focused his gift once more to the boy.

“No, I don’t believe so. Not yet, anyway, but he’s not far off.” Jasper felt his own emotions for once fill with sadness as he thought of the depth of pain a person would have to feel to even contemplate taking their own lives. The thought of not seeing Black the next day at school brought something heavy to his stomach. It was horrible to even contemplate. Edward had turned his gaze towards Jasper as the thoughts started to roll round in his mind. Narrowing his eyes Edward seemed to want to comment on Jasper’s sudden concern for the Black boy, but ended up biting his tongue instead.

“Be careful.” Jasper gratefully acknowledged the sentiment and knew that Edward wouldn’t be telling the rest of the family if he started to interact with the boy.

-:-

As it went, it was a full week before Jasper even came up with an idea to talk to the new kid. Black didn’t seem to have any friends and as it was he rarely even saw the boy in the cafeteria or anywhere on school grounds beside the few classes he shared. None of the other siblings had commented any more on the child and Alice only seemed to smile indulgently at him whenever he was about to ask her anything about the boy, making him keep shut instead.

In the end it wasn’t until next week’s American History class that Jasper was presented with an opportunity to interact with the boy. The teacher had dragged in one of the ancient TVs and an old VCR player before finally hitting the lights and letting the students see half of the movie Amistad. Jasper hadn’t seen it actually as the slavery part of old South had always been a rather complicated issue for him. The one time Emmett and Edward has asked him about it, he’d walked out of the house and stayed away for a couple of days not wanting to rehash the painful human memories, some of the few he still retained.

Before the end of the class the students were given a new assignment before the teacher handed out the old ones. Jasper had of course gotten an A+ on his own assignment and surprisingly Emmett had also gotten an A.

“Ha! Now my Rosie owes me good. She thinks I’m all brawn and no brain.” Jasper merely chuckled to himself as his bigger brother rushed out of the classroom like the overgrown child he was. Half of the students were already gone before Jasper caught the low sounds of cursing.

Turning he was surprised to see the Black kid balling up his own assignment and throwing it to the floor in a fit of rage as the emotions rolled off the small boy filling Jasper’s senses. Bending down to pick up the piece of paper, Jasper unfolded it and gazed at the big red D that was painted in the top corner.

“You know I could tutor you if you wanted?”

Jasper didn’t know who was more surprised, himself for actually suggesting time to interact with a mortal or the kid who’s back had stiffened at the sound of his voice. Slowly the boy turned around to face Jasper, but he kept his head down and with the hair falling on his face, Jasper could barely discern the pale skin of his rather narrow face.

“Thanks, but I wouldn’t want to trouble you.” The dulcet tones of the British accent washed over Jasper and a crazy part of him thought he’d never heard anything so lovely before. The voice was remarkably soft and light and Jasper was pretty sure if he’d been mortal he would have had trouble hearing the soft tones from the boy.

Instead he took a few steps towards the boy who stiffened ever so slightly before slowly holding out the crumpled assignment. 

“It’s no trouble at all. It’s my favorite class, and it seems only right to make sure you know the history of the country.”

The boy with his head still down shuffled his feet a bit towards Jasper before a pale hand with a thin wrist and long slender fingers reached out to grab the paper.

“I really don’t want to put you out. I’m sure you have more important things to do.” With that the boy hastily stuffed the paper into his bag before heading towards the door. The action made Jasper do something he’d never actually voluntarily done. Before the boy had taken more then a few steps he reached out and placed his hand on the closest arm stopping the boy from moving further away. He heard the boy’s breath hitch, though he didn’t know if it was because he’d touched him at all or because he was so cold.

“It really isn’t a bother. I would be happy too. We could meet in the library any day you want after school.”

The boy’s back was still rigid. Jasper could detect a mixture of fear, suspicion but also indecisiveness, so he was definitely contemplating his offer.

“We can try tomorrow. If you don’t like it or don’t feel like you’ve learned anything then I won’t pester you again.” Jasper didn’t know why he was pushing so hard, but he really wanted to get to know the kid. Find out something, anything to understand why such a boy would move to the middle of nowhere all alone.

The shoulders sagged and Jasper’s ability was flooded with weary acceptance laced with suspicion. He wondered briefly who had hurt the child so that a simple offer of tutoring would be met with such suspicion and weariness.

“Alright. Tomorrow? In the library after school?” He half turned towards Jasper finally dislocating the hand that the vampire had strangely enough kept on the mortal.

“Yes. I’m Jasper by the way, Jasper Hale.” Though a bit leery, he ended up doing the human thing and holding out his hand.

At long last the boy lifted his head to look toward Jasper and the vampire almost had to bite his lip in frustration. The face was pale and Jasper thought the shadows under the teen’s eyes could rival even his family. The features were nothing remarkable, plain and rather forgetful even. He wasn’t ugly, just average. The thing that made Jasper want to groan in annoyance however was the fact the boy’s spectacles were tinted dark blue, making Jasper unable to discern his eye color.

“Hadrian. Hadrian Black.” He finally answered in the same low tones before almost carefully placing his own pale hand in Jasper’s and shaking it. Two things immediately presented themselves to Jasper. The first was that the boy didn’t flinch in the slightest from the icy cold that Jasper knew emanated from his fingers. Second, feeling the warm fragile and elegant hand in his own gave Jasper the almost unconquerable urge to bend over and kiss the delicate knuckles like in the old days. He didn’t know where this sudden urge had come from and it took him several seconds to start moving like a normal mortal again. Black’s emotions didn’t change so Jasper didn’t think he’d noticed his lack of breathing either. Smiling slightly down to the smaller man, he responded with a ‘please to meet you’. However at his small smile the emotions of the small male in front of him became almost chaotic.

“I… I need to go. I… See you tomorrow.” and with that Black almost ran out of the classroom leaving a completely bewildered Jasper struggling to make sense of Hadrian’s feelings and his own, clenching his hand slightly where the warmth of the small fingers still lingered.

-:-

Jasper had neglected to tell any of his siblings or parents that he wouldn’t be coming home straight after school today, but considering the very pleased almost smirk plastered on Alice’s face he was pretty sure at least one person knew.

“Alright, Alice, what do you see?” He had taken this moment to ask as most of the students were already filling up the cafeteria and it was easier to take the necessary breath to talk without so many walking entrees around.

“Nothing.” The grin didn’t waver in the slightest.

“It’s obviously something. Just… just tell me if it’s something dangerous?”

That made the four foot ten inches girl walking beside him stop.

“Don’t worry, Jasper. I don’t think this is anything to worry about. I was actually telling the truth though. I don’t see him all that much. I see you, but everytime I just focus on him, things get fuzzy.”

“You mean like the wolves?”

The two were standing right outside the doors of the cafeteria talking so low that no human being could have heard them.

“No… well, maybe something like that. But I still don’t get anything bad. I’ll keep the focus on our family. Don’t worry, you should have some fun.” And with that she smiled impishly before skipping through the double doors, leaving Jasper to ponder his wayward wife once more.


	3. Chapter 3

School on Thursday ended with a Music period that he shared with Edward and Rosalie. Edward had always had a passion for the piano and Jasper was often times amazed at the skill with which Edward could just compose something out of thin air. Then again the vampire did have almost a hundred years of practice under his belt, so it wasn’t that strange. Rosalie to Jasper and Edward’s slight surprise had taken it upon herself to become proficient in the flute. When asked she had answered that it was something she didn’t know how to do and therefore something new to learn. Jasper could sympathize really, as the only reason he’d signed up for music this year was because he was deadly tired with repeating the same classes over and over. Though Jasper wasn’t really musically inclined his vampiric gifts made learning any instrument somewhat easier, and as long as he could hold a tune he was pretty much set. And besides he liked the sound of a bass guitar.

Everything had gone well that day though Jasper was still waiting for the explosion to occur. As it happened he didn’t have to wait long before Edward finally plucked it out of his thoughts.

“You’re tutoring him?” The incredulous expression on Edward’s face was rather amusing but the shock that melted into an icy glare on Rosalie’s face was anything but.

“Please don’t tell me you’re actually interested in that boy/girl thing?” She practically hissed towards him and Jasper was glad that the last stragglers of the class had already left.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes.” Jasper thought of saying more but he was pretty confident that nothing he could say would make Rosalie any more accepting. In the end the look she sent was positively lethal before she turned on her amazingly high heals and marched out of the classroom.

“She’s just worried.” Jasper almost did the human thing and snorted at Edward’s words, even though they were true. Rosalie may have a hard exterior but she definitely cared for the family and as such was greatly opposed to any change that could threaten what the coven had built over the years.

“I know. You’ll tell the others?”

“Of course.”

Edward gathered his books together before hesitating slightly. Jasper didn’t need Edward to say the words as waves of concern wafted towards him and he smiled and nodded his head in promise. He would indeed be careful.

They walked out together before Edward turned towards the parking lot with a quiet ‘bye’ and Jasper started towards the library.

The school library in Forks was pretty much like any small town school library. Most of the books had been donated through the years and because of that it was mostly horribly outdated. Most if not all of the geography books still had Yugoslavia and Czechoslovakia in Europe. The head librarian was an uptight woman with an unnatural interest in kiosk romance novels that she always tried to hide under her desk as she glared at most of the students that walked by. Jasper was quickly assaulted by feelings of envy, suspicion, possessiveness and a tiny bit of lust that made his skin crawl. Speeding past he ducked behind one of the bookcases before he opened his senses trying to see if Black had arrived yet. The usual feeling of self-hatred, suspicion and fear wafted from one of the corners where Jasper quickly discovered the dark-haired teen had hidden himself.

His dark head shot up as Jasper approached and those covered eyes gazed at him warily with a hint of surprise that corresponded to the change of feelings that scented the air.

“I didn’t think you would keep your engagement.” Well that explained it, though why he would think Jasper would lie with something as simple as tutoring went above his head. He’d never met somebody so wary. The question Jasper wanted answered was if the feelings were only extreme paranoia or if there was something larger hidden in the boy’s past that may explain the dark feelings.

“Of course I would show. Now, we can review the chapters relating to the next assignment if you want?” Receiving a nod in reply Jasper gracefully sat down next to the boy, expertly ignoring him stiffening at Jasper’s proximity, before bringing out his own books.

It was almost two hours later and Jasper felt the strong need to pull out his hair. Between discussing facts of American history he had tried to casually intersperse a few personal questions to the conversation. He had learned absolutely nothing of import/ Well, at last nothing new. Hadrian had admitted to living alone above Mrs. Stella’s Coffee Shop and had gotten a job working there every Saturday. He also admitted to be emancipated but other than telling Jasper his parents were dead he came no further to learning anything about the teen’s personality. Most questions were answered with monosyllables and vague replies letting Jasper glean nothing more about the boy. Neither did the boy ask Jasper any questions about himself or his family, which was rather a surprise for Jasper as the usual residents in Forks seemed to have an almost unhealthy obsession with any gossip pertaining to his family. In the end it was an unusually loud growl from Hadrian’s stomach that Jasper knew he would have heard regardless of vampiric hearing that brought the tutoring to a halt.

“Did you learn anything? I mean, was it beneficial to you?” Jasper actually felt nervous wondering if the boy would want to continue the tutoring or not. Hadrian gazed at him from behind his hair and glasses, almost seemingly weighing and judging Jasper. The feelings from the teen were still painted by suspicion but hidden deeper there was a small need, a want, that the boy seemed to be desperately trying to squash.

“I wouldn’t be adverse to trying this again. I do believe I have a firmer grasp of the subject now.” Jasper’s delight at hearing the British dialect hadn’t lessened at all and every time the other opened his mouth to speak, he had found himself carefully observing the difference in infliction and tone. He had noticed that Hadrian seemed to speak much more politely than every other teen in Forks, it was somehow old fashioned and reminded the blond of his own mode of speech, still colored by the old South after many decades.

“Next week same time? Or would you like to review a bit more before next week’s lesson?” Hadrian immediately ducked his head and pulled up his shoulders. Jasper didn’t need to read his emotions to know that the boy was unsure and slightly shy. The feeling of hope had grown a bit and the suspicions had lessened ever so slightly giving Jasper his own hope that the boy might open up a bit more.

“I… If you had the time, we could meet next Monday? I would very much like to review a bit more before the homework needs to be handed in.”

“That’s perfectly agreeable. Same time, same place?”

“Yes… Thank you.”

Jasper could feel one of his rare smiles expanding at the teen polite tone.

“It’s no problem. American History has always been my favorite class.” But oddly enough, just like last time, the feelings from Hadrian seemed to explode outwards and he quickly packed up before dashing out of the library throwing a quick ‘bye’ over his shoulder. Jasper stood again trying to sort his own feelings from Hadrian’s chaotic ones and the spiteful and hateful feeling emanating from the librarian who’d seen Black practically run out of hallowed ground.

-:-

To say that the family had taken his choice of tutoring Black well would be like saying Elton John was just experimenting. Rosalie had thrown a fit to end all fits and had in a vicious form of revenge destroyed several of Jasper’s drawings from his Civil War days that lined his and Alice’s bedroom. Alice hadn’t managed to stop it because the action had been completely spontaneous and that just added to Rosalie’s overall bitchiness when she realized that she’d managed to outmanoeuvre the Seer. Emmett had wisely kept silent through it all and stuck close to his wife, and Jasper couldn’t really blame him anyhow, his actions towards Black were highly unusual. Edward had already said his share and was for once a quiet pillar of support for Jasper, his emotions of brotherly concern and support wafted across Jasper’s frazzled nerves calming him immensely. Even Esme was extremely concerned; though more about his control issues then the fact he was willingly interacting with a mortal. Carlisle had also been somewhat sceptical to Jasper’s sudden interest with Hadrian Black but soon left for his study after telling Jasper to be careful. It warmed Jasper that he had his coven leader’s support despite feeling the concern for his actions bleeding across from the study above. Alice had mysteriously vanished during this wand Jasper couldn’t really imagine why. He had never really felt so out of tune with his little vampire and it was adding to the weight of everything that had happened the previous weeks. Not to mention Alice’s rather ominous vision about him being happy with somebody else. She had said he would love Hadrian, though what type of love wasn’t mentioned, Jasper had his suspicions and concerns. It seemed unthinkable, but he still remembered Alice’s wondrous expression when she had told what she had seen. And really who was he to deny himself that, and the rest of his family. No, despite all his misgivings, he was going to go with his gut instinct. Just as it had saved him many times on the battlefields and later in the Vampire Wars, he knew that Hadrian was somebody safe, despite all the secrecy surrounding him, and Jasper was going to explore this opportunity.

-:-

Regardless of Rosalie’s extreme reservation, Alice’s absence and Esme’s and Carlisle’s doubt of his control, life fell into an amazing routine after the initial meeting. Jasper would meet Hadrian twice a week, the days varying of course, both in regards to Hadrian’s own plans and the sun that would occasionally peek out and force the vampires away from school. For Jasper it was a very novel experience. While he still loathed, hated and dreaded repeating school and spending so many hours among walking suppers, he soon found himself looking forward to the days he would end up in the library tutoring the dark-haired teen.

-:-

“So how come you picked Forks of all places? I mean there really is nothing here!”

“Precisely. The… I wanted to find someplace that didn’t even appear on most maps.” Feelings of mortification and embarrassment flooded the air after Hadrian’s comment, letting Jasper know even without the awkward silence that the boy had said more then he had planned. Had he been about to say ‘they’? And while Jasper was almost desperate to probe more, he really didn’t want to spook the teen too much. Therefore he ignored the possible opening and settled for a nice and safe question instead.

“So… ever seen American football? I know that you Brits have the sissy version of it.”

The tentative shy smile he got in return was worth it.

-:-

“Huh… I though your eyes were light brown? They’re almost black now…”

Jasper swallowed reflexively. The feelings from the boy weren’t suspicious for once, just very curious. “It’s probably the bad lighting.” He did the human thing and shrugged. “Now, can you remember when the Battle of Fort Donelson took place?”

Jasper registered a slight suspicion, before Hadrian’s attention was redirected to history.

-:-

“My parents were murdered by a cult leader when I was one. That’s why I live alone.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry…”

“No, its okay… it was a long time ago. I don’t really remember them anymore.”

“My parents are dead as well, though luckily Carlisle and Esme were kind enough to take me and Rosalie in afterwards.”

The lie tasted incredibly sour on his tongue for once especially when the feelings of sympathy, happiness and slight envy wafted towards him from the waif.

And when Hadrian smiled that shy delicate smile full of understanding Jasper swore he could feel physical pain in his chest.

-:-

“Hey, Hadrian, this book that you’ve cited…” But Jasper trailed off as he caught sight of Hadrian out of the corner of his eye. For a second there… he’d sworn that he’d seen a different face covering Hadrian’s visage. A pale skinned, flawlessly heart shaped face with high cheekbones and pale peach lips. Perfect!

“What about it?” Hadrian’s voice cut through and as Jasper turned his eyes fully to gaze at the boy he was met with the same pale, forgettable face as usual. For a second Jasper doubted what he’d seen. It seemed so unlikely. But then again he was a vampire. They had flawless vision and couldn’t get hallucinations… could they?”

And then Alice’s voice sounded. ‘...he’s so beautiful.’

As he replied to Hadrian, Jasper couldn’t help but contemplate. Had he really seen what he had seen? And if so, why was Hadrian hiding? How was he even doing it? Adding the questions to the million he already wanted to ask Hadrian he focused back of the session and the increasingly mysterious boy.

-:-

“Why do you wear those glasses?”

Feelings of hurt, suspicion and apprehension shot almost immediately towards Jasper making him regret his rather abrupt change in subject.

“Because I can’t see well without them.”

Well of course, Jasper almost snorted.

“Yes… well, I was thinking more of why they’re tinted? I don’t even know what eye color you have.”

Hadrian’s dark head had finally risen from the books and his round eyes focused widely on Jasper, his emotions had exploded in a chaotic mess, similar to the last times, before they were almost hammered into the back of his mind, suspicion replacing them with a vengeance.

“They’re prescription. My eyes are extremely sensitive to artificial lighting.”

The lie was delivered flawlessly, but with Jasper’s ability it was easy to pick out the fear of him discovering it, along with the guilt of telling the lie.

“Ah, of course.” He nodded. “Did you have time to visit the book shop in Port Angeles?”

The feelings of relief tainted the air, followed by a small taste of guilt, leaving Jasper feeling both guilty and relieved that he wasn’t the only one not telling the truth.

-:-

“You’re late? Did you want to reschedule?”

Jasper had been sitting here for fifteen minutes alone already, but since Alice hadn’t said anything about it, he had stayed correctly assuming that Hadrian was running late. Feelings of anger, embarrassment and the usual amount of self-loathing washed over Jasper letting him know something had happened.

“I’m…” Hadrian licked his lips before huffing and almost falling into the seat next to Jasper.

“I’m failing biology as well.” And with that he threw a crumpled piece of paper towards Jasper who, after unfolding it, discovered it to be last weeks biology test with a big red D- on the top.

“Don’t worry. I have passing grades in biology as well.” Though by repetition and not interest, he thought.

“You’d… you’d be willing to tutor me in biology as well?” Jasper didn’t even need his ability to read the incredulous expression covering Hadrian’s forgettable face.

“It’s no problem. Not much to do around here anyways, and besides, I rather enjoy the company.” He smiled tentatively wondering if he had maybe overstepped his boundaries with his last comment. However, though Hadrian’s feelings became chaotic again, he was graced with the same shy smile and the feelings of gratitude, contentment and even happiness that seemed to fill Hadrian up completely, obliterating at least for a time the usual feelings of self-hate. Nothing more was said on the subject as the two pulled out a different set of books and began studying once more.

-:-

Jasper had perhaps foolishly assumed that Hadrian, like other woman, had to deal with their issue every month or so, so when four weeks passed and Hadrian still smelled like a normal human, he was nonplussed. Another week passed, and then another, and before Jasper knew two more weeks had passed and the leaves in Forks were well on their way towards red, yellow and brown.

When the next tutoring session was scheduled Jasper trotted as usual to what had been deemed as ‘their’ spot in the library and noting the lack of studying partner sat down and pulled out his English assignment. Ten minutes later Jasper felt him approaching and to his utter surprise it was followed immediately with the scent of blood. Jasper stopped himself from sitting to attention and continued to idly fiddle with the pages. As Hadrian approached the vampire was slammed with the emotions he had first read from the boy; deep embarrassment, self-hate and an underlying pain.

The rest of the tutoring session was the most difficult Jasper had ever experienced. Not only was he fighting his ever present thirst for blood, Hadrian’s blood at that, but the emotions from the boy were almost suffocating Jasper. And there wasn’t even a need for Black to be embarrassed! Jasper longed to tell the boy that he didn’t care about Hadrian’s secret, that it wouldn’t be disgusted at him or anything.

After an hour Jasper was testing his limit. Though the blood wasn’t as appetizing as fresh human the ever present scent of it made Jasper hyper aware of the ‘thump thump’ of Hadrian’s heart and all of the other students around him.

“Huh… you’re eyes are almost black again…”

Jasper swallowed nervously and made sure that his features were perfectly smooth not giving any indication of his struggle.

“Yes, well, I’m not really feeling well today, so perhaps we should reschedule.”

As the feelings of self-loathing almost exploded outwards Jasper flinched slightly as the feelings of deep hurt and pain enveloped his senses.

“It’ll probably blow over during the weekend. So same time, next Monday?”

Jasper held Hadrian’s eyes and willed them to express that he wasn’t even remotely disguested with the boy and that he was in fact eagerly looking forward to their next meeting. The feelings of hurt disappeared slightly but were quickly replaced with a growing suspicion. Getting a nod in return he quickly packed his books up.

“Great! Have a good weekend then. Goodbye.”

And with that Jasper almost legged it out of there.

-:-

“So your family and you go camping every time the sun is out?”

Hadrian had had a few more questions about Jasper’s family the next week following his questions about Jasper’s health. There was also a small hint of suspicion that had become almost ever present in the deep recesses of Hadrian’s rather broad emotional scale.

“Yes, since the sun is so infrequent, Carlisle makes sure to take advantage of it and take us all camping. And as long as we keep our grades up the school doesn’t really mind.” Jasper replied as casually as he could. The lie rolled easily enough off his tongue after years of practice, but it didn’t stop it from tasting bitter.

“That’s nice.” Hadrian replied absentmindedly. The small feeling of suspicion receded slightly, being replaced by envy and longing, making Jasper’s guilt more pronounced.


End file.
